1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for charge packet replication or duplication, and more particularly to a charge packet replication circuit employing gate displacement charge flow in combination with a bucket brigade circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Charge-coupled device technology has been known heretofore for signal processing. The shifting of charge from one storage well to another, and the adding of increments of charge to preexisting packets of charge for amplification are known techniques, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,772, entitled Charge Coupled Amplifier, issued to James M. Early on Apr. 23, 1974 on an application filed Feb. 7, 1972 and assigned to Fairchild Camera and Instrument Corporation. The present invention teaches the novel concept of duplicating packets of charge to be used for signal processing while leaving the original charge packets unchanged.